project_qfandomcom-20200214-history
What's In Project Q v1.1
Project Q v1.1 Release Date: 16 October 2009 This is release v1.1 of Q, an update to the compilation of art assets to be used with the game Neverwinter Nights. 'q_!armour)' ADDITIONS All melee, ranged weapons, and ammunition have been converted to use only 2 models. Rings, Amulets, Darts, Shuriken, Bullets and Traps converted to 3 part system. Arrow and Bolts have new elemental heads. Rings and Amulets have new top visual effect additions UPDATES 'q_!fightingsfx' ADDITIONS UPDATES 'q_!tilesets' ADDITIONS UPDATES 'q_2da' ADDITIONS parts_belt.2da - Added Support for Lisa's Clothing (Already in Our Haks) parts_chest.2da - Added Support for Lisa's Clothing (Already in Our Haks) parts_hands.2da - Added Support for Lisa's Clothing (Already in Our Haks) parts_neck.2da - Added Support for Lisa's Clothing (Already in Our Haks) parts_pelvis.2da - Added Support for Lisa's Clothing (Already in Our Haks) parts_shin.2da - Added Support for Lisa's Clothing (Already in Our Haks) ranges.2da - Modified to Increase Player Visibility Ranges UPDATES parts_robe.2da environment.2da appearance.2da baseitems.2da placeables.2da portraits.2da parts_bicep.2da parts_foot.2da parts_forearm.2da cloak_model.2da 'q_creatures' ADDITIONS Rust Monster Myconid Myconid, King Myconid, Sprout Giant Ants Elemental Grue, Hargrin Elemental Grue, Ildriss Damaged Golems Fish, Bluegill Fish, Bullhead Fish, Catfish Fish, Catfish Large Fish, Coho Salmon Fish, Northern Pike Fish, Yellow Perch Fish, Walleye Giant Wasp UPDATES 'q_items' ADDITIONS CODI Maug Weapons Lisa's Dragon Lined and Paisley Cloak Textures UPDATES 6 Waitress Trays (Repivot Mug Parts) ashto_04a.dds - Error in the Alpha Channel 'q_placeables' ADDITIONS Chair_High Pottery 1 Pottery 2 Stool 2 Tavern Bench Tree Mushroom x3 Mushroom x1 DLA Sewer Placeables (dlp) - Some Reskinned and/or Remapped Arcane and Alchemy PLC Packs UPDATES 'q_portraits' ADDITIONS 2 Half-Orc Variant Portraits (These Files Were Accidently Left Out of v1.0) po_ho_m_01b po_ho_m_01c UPDATES Removed the CODI primus and segundus portraits as options when creating a female character Fixed the double reference to el_m_01, by switching one to the previously missed el_m_02 replaced old version of the po_hu_m_dustie portrait (CODI dustman) 'q_race' ADDITIONS pfh0_head146 pfh0_head147 pfh0_head148 pfh0_head149 pmh0_head113 pmh0_head114 pmh0_head115 pmh0_head116 pmh0_head157 pmh0_head178 pmh0_head179 pmh0_head185 pmh0_head198 pfe0_head019 pme0_head019 pfo0_head014 pmo0_head014 pmd0_head101 pfa0_head102 UPDATES Renumbered Female Human Head 5 (now 31) Swapped PLT Layers (Tattoo) for Female Human Heads 30 & 175 Renumbered Female Elf Heads 1-15 (now 21-35) 'q_sounds' ADDITIONS>br> UPDATES 'q_tilesets' ADDITIONS tni01 Cellar Tileset 4 Generic "Home" Tiles ALT Version of Inn Terrain with Tables (Removed Benches and Stools so Builders Can Place Their Own) UPDATES tno01 Updated Campsite Tile to Use q_fire Instead of Bioware Compiled any Models That Were Not Already in Compiled Format 'q_vfxgui' ADDITIONS UPDATES * Standard items that have hak replacements to use new icons or models will show up as custom items in the module. * Icons in 3 part systems do not have full alpha support in the toolset. Some visual effects on amulets and rings will appear poorly in the toolset, but will look as intended IG. * Q Armoury Q v1.1 includes a massive technical update named q_!armoury. It has been designed as an optional hak, to be placed above all other Q haks in the module. All weapons and ammunition have been converted 2 a two part system. In most cases this is the pomel being attached to the handle of a weapon. Only the bottom and middle parts of weapons in the toolset are being used currently. The top model has been freed of geometry for now, and in future updates they will be used to add additional magical and non-magical effects to weapons. As these changes will cause serious graphic issues with weapons previously designed using the top model, we've converted all weapons now, before any weapon art updates have been made, to make the transition of using these future updates easier for builders when they happen. Our armoury hak also includes changes to rings, amulets, darts, bullets, shuriken to make them use 3 part models as well, as we intended to add vfx support for magical effects for items that have only unique icons. Rings and amulets already sport some of these additional magical effects. Traps have been moved to a 3 part system, with the bottom model being the trap icon, and the middle it numerical identification, the system we introduced in 1.1. Top model icons are not used currently. All standard items in the game have replacement blueprints using our new system as part of the hak. Module makers are recommended to update their instances of items when including this hak to make sure that all standard items are compliant. We'd like to stress that though this hak is optional, almost all future updates to weapons and items will be added through this hak. Using Q and not including the q_!armoury.hak will make it much more difficult to include it later as all weapons in an existing module will need to be converted manually to our 2 part system. This hak was designed as an optional hak mostly for backwards compatability sake. * Cellar Tom Banjo has included his Cellar tiles as part of the City Interior 2 tileset. * Lisa's Clothing Lisa's clothing was included in Q v1.0, but not enabled. It is now so. We have ommitted some of the models for various reasons. * Visibility Ranges We have increased the visibility of ranges of players greatly from 35 meters to 55 meters. We feel the old range was established due to hardware limitations and not game play balance, and that todays computers can easily handle the additional models rendered. Creature visibility ranges have been increased slightly to accommodate players increased sight. * Medium Range: 20 -> 28 * Long Range: 35 -> 55 (is supposed to match player visibility range) * Monster: 28 -> 32 These ranges have been tested in game play and felt reasonable. If unforeseen issues arise, we will make modifications to this 2da as needed. NOTE: This 2da is considered a server-side 2da only. PWs that use Q that do not wish to have this visibility changes can simply delete the 2da from the hak. * This was a monster of a hak to produce with 7,700+ files. Most of these file changes will be invisible to players, but we hope you builders appreciate the effort put into this thing, and how fast we got it out. Icons * Eleazzaar * Morikhan * Soopaman Items: Waitress Trays * Tom_Banjo Placeables * Tom_Banjo Tilesets: tni01 * Tom_Banjo Race: Lisa's Clothing * Lisa Race: Custom Heads * Six * Tom_Banjo Race: Custom Heads *Xaltar Race: Custom Heads *FriedEyes Tilesets: Cellar * Tom_Banjo Creatures: Elemental Grues *BigFootNZ Creatures: Myconids *Schazzwozzer Creature: Giant Ants *Arpharazon Creatures: Rust Monster *Arpharazon Creatures: Weathered and Danaged Golems *Tiberius Morguhn Creatures: Fish *JFK Placeables: Alchemy *Ben Harrison Placeables: Wizard Aracana *Ben Harrison Helekanalaith for writing the custom software to merge model pieces. It saved us a incredible amount of time! Pstmarie for his corrected CODI textures. Category:Documentation